Kise, the friendly becomes a nightmare
by sekartiara
Summary: Kise Ryouta, seorang model sekaligus seorang pemain basket dari SMA Kaijo merupakan orang yang ramah dan penuh dengan keriangan, serta sikap flamboyannya. Ia mengadakan reuni dan menginap bersama teman-temannya di Amerika. Suatu hari, Kise digigit oleh seekor anjing rabies dan terjadi hal-hal mengerikan padanya, serta menimpa teman-temannya.
1. Mysterious friend

**Kise**

 **The friendly becomes a nightmare**

Kuroko no Basuke, © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **WARNING:** **Mengandung gore (dikit) dari karakter Kurobas, crossover karakter dari Sengoku Basara (bagi yg dah pernah nonton pasti tahu animenya, tapi author cuma beri 1 karakter saja), horror gaje.**

 **Sinopsis** : Kise Ryouta, seorang model sekaligus seorang pemain basket dari SMA Kaijo merupakan orang yang ramah dan penuh dengan keriangan, serta sikap flamboyannya. Ia mengadakan reuni dan menginap bersama teman-temannya di Amerika. Suatu hari, Kise digigit oleh seekor anjing rabies dan terjadi hal-hal mengerikan padanya, serta menimpa teman-temannya. Kise juga memiliki teman misterius yang bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Lalu seperti apakah kisah selanjutnya? Simaklah kisahnya.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **MYSTERIOUS FRIEND.**

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan suasana yang damai, ditambah dengan bau aroma segar khas pagi hari. Terlihat sesosok pria berambut kuning sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Kise Ryouta, itulah namanya. Pria berwajah tampan tersebut masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menyambut teman-temannya dengan senyum manisnya, lalu ia duduk di bangku pojok belakang sebelah jendela. Kise masih membayangkan masa-masanya waktu di SMP Teiko bersama dengan tim basketnya hingga suasana di dalam kelas menjadi sepi. Saat sedang melamun, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, "Umm..ano. Hai, kau pasti Kise Ryouta ya?" sapa seorang pria berambut _dark chocolate_ dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncirnya. "I..iya. Tunggu dulu! Darimana kau tahu namaku dan siapa kau?" tanya Kise dengan nada penuh keheranan. Pria berambut _dark chocolate_ itu tertawa dan menjawab, "Hahaha.. Sungguh? Kau tidak mengenaliku?". Kise hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Oke, aku akan memberitahu namaku. Perkenalkan, namaku Maeda Keiji. Panggil aku Keiji, salam kenal.", "Hai. Salam kenal juga." Kise menjawab dengan senyum manisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau berasal dari SMP mana-ssu?" tanya Kise. "Aku dari Basara Gakuen," jawabnya. "Hebat! Maksudmu sekolah terkenal itu-ssu?" kagum Kise dengan suara cemprengnya yang riang. Keiji cuma mengangguk, "Dan kau berasal dari SMP Teiko kan? Lalu, kau seorang pemain basket yang memiliki kemampuan _Perfect Copy_ , _right_?". "Iya-ssu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", Kise terkagum sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di pipinya. "Aku tahu segala." jawab Keiji singkat. Beberapa saat kemudian, bel berbunyi. "Oh, bel telah berbunyi sebaiknya aku harus segera masuk ke kelas. _Bye, bye_." Keiji berlari kecil keluar dari kelas Kise. Tiba-tiba, Kise bertanya, "Oi! Keijicchi, kelasmu di..." belum selesai bertanya Keiji sudah menjawabnya, "Di lantai atas di kelas 3. Oiya, panggil aku Keiji-senpai.". Kise mengancungkan jempol, " _Allright_ , Keiji-senpai!".

Jam istirahat berlangsung, Kise sedang menaiki tangga dan melihat barisan kelas 3. Ia tidak tahu kelas 3 yang bagian mana. Ia mencari Keiji dari kelas 3 ujung awal sampai ujung akhir, namun tidak ketemu. 'Kemana ya dia itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mencari Keiji kemana pun, namun tetap tidak ketemu. Akhirnya Kise menyerah dan ia pergi ke toilet. Saat sedang mencuci tangan, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya. Kise kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Itu… Keiji! "Kyaaa! Kau mengagetkanku saja-ssu," Keiji hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau disini-ssu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu tidak ketemu." tanya Kise dengan heran. Keiji hanya menjawab, "Aku sudah disini sejak tadi dan aku hanya pergi ke toilet,". Kise cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala, 'Aneh, padahal tadi di toilet tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku', pikirnya. "Umm.. Keiji-senpai, a.." belum selesai mengucapkan bel sudah berbunyi. "Tch.. Belnya berbunyi lagi. Okelah kalau begitu, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya." jawab Keiji sambil berjalan keluar dari toilet. "Ya, tapi.." Kise baru berbalik dan Keiji sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. 'Hah? Dia menghilang? Aneh dan misterius! Dia menghilang begitu saja! Ah, mungkin dia punya kemampuan seperti Kurokocchi', kata Kise dalam hati dengan _positive thinking_. Kemudian, ia meninggalkan toilet dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar di kelasnya sampai bel pulang.

Sampai di rumah, Kise masih terus membayangkan senpai misteriusnya itu. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering dan mengagetkan Kise yang sedang melamun di kasurnya. Dilihat ponselnya, ternyata panggilan dari Akashi Seijuurou, Si Kapten Pembawa Gunting Maut itu. Kise mengangkatnya. "Halo. Selamat malam, Ryouta," sapa Akashi. "Halo. Um..selamat malam, Akashicchi," Kise menjawab dengan penuh kegugupan. "Akan ada reuni bersama," Akashi menjawab dengan singkat. "Oh ya? Kapan-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan riang cemprengnya. "Pada saat liburan Ujian Tengah Semester. Sebenarnya ini ide Kagami. Dia akan mengajak reunian di Amerika dan kita juga akan menginap di sana. Aku sudah telepon yang lainnya, mereka mau ikut bergabung. Kau juga harus ikut atau kau akan..", "Iya, iya. Aku juga akan bergabung-ssu." Kise menjawab dengan gaya flamboyannya. "Oke, pertama kita akan berkumpul di SMP Teiko pagi-pagi, setelah itu kita akan ke bandara." balas Akashi. Kise juga membalasnya, "Oke-ssu!", "Okelah. Dah. Selamat malam, Ryouta." tutup Akashi. "Selamat malam, Akashicchi." balas Kise. 'Kyaaa! Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Kurokocchi lagi', senangnya dalam hati. Lalu, ponselnya berdering lagi dan ia melihatnya.

Panggilan dari Maeda Keiji. Kise kaget bukan main, "Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomor teleponku-ssu? Ah sudahlah, aku angkat saja.". Kise pun mengangkat dan, "Halo.", "Hai, Kise. Biar aku tebak kau pasti akan ada reunian di Amerika pada liburan Ujian Tengah Semester kan?" jawab Keiji dengan segala tahu. "I..iya. Iya-ssu, kok kamu tahu? Kamu pasti ditelepon Akashi ya?" Kise semakin bertanya dengan penuh penasaran. "Ooo.. Tidak. Aku hanya tahu segalanya. Aku juga ikut ya. Beritahu aku di kelas agar tidak lupa. Kalau gitu dah ya. _Bye, bye_." Keiji cepat-cepat menutup ponselnya. "E-eeh.. Tapi.." Kise semakin penasaran dengan senpainya tadi. Ia menutup ponselnya "Aneh. Kenapa dia terburu-ssu. Padahal aku baru saja mau bilang minta nomor teleponnya." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kise melirik jam dindingnya dan menunjukkan pukul 21:30. Kise menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan tidur. Sampai akhirnya pada liburan Ujian Tengah Semester…

* * *

 **O iya. Sebenarnya author sudah beri cover ff-nya, cuma klo author lihat covernya gak ada (gambarnya gak nampak). Tolong review ya bagi yg masih blm lihat covernya dan knp penyebabnya. Thx.**

 **Bagi yg masih penasaran sama ceritanya/yg masih mau melanjutkan membaca ceritanya, lanjut ke chapter berikutnya.**


	2. Reunion

**CHAPTER 2**

 **REUNION.**

"Aarrgghh! Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat!" kata Kise yang sedang berlari terburu-buru menuju halte bus. Sesampainya di halte bus, nafasnya terengah-engah dan tepat pada waktunya bus tersebut datang. Kise cepat-cepat menaiki bus itu. Teman-temannya sedang menunggu di SMP Teiko, "Tch.. Kise lama sekali dia!" kata seorang pria gelap berambut biru tua yang bernama Aomine Daiki. "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja, paling sebentar lagi dia juga datang, nanodayo!" balas seorang pria berambut hijau lumut-berkacamata sambil membawa sebuah bat (pemukul bisbol) warna hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintaro. Tak lama kemudian, Kise datang sambil berlari terburu-buru menghampiri teman-temannya, "Hosh..hoshh.. Maaf, aku terlambat-ssu.". "Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disini?", "Sudah." jawab mereka serempak. "Yosh! Sekarang kita berangkat ke ban.." balasan Akashi terputus ketika seorang gadis berambut _pink_ bertanya. Dialah Momoi Satsuki, "Eh, di mana Tetsu-kun?". Semua berpandangan, mereka memang lupa pada salah satu temannya yang memiliki aura misterius itu. "Ano.. Aku sudah disini sejak tadi." kata seorang pria bersurai _baby blue_ dengan wajahnya yang datar dan polos, Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Semuanya serentak kaget, "Woi, Tetsu kau bisa gak sih, gak muncul secara tiba-tiba?" sahut Aomine kesal yang sambil merapikan rambut biru tuanya. "Maafkan aku Aomine-kun." balas Kuroko sambil menunduk. "Oke. Semua sudah pada berkumpul. Ayo berangkat ke bandara, Kagami sepertinya sudah menunggu di sana." lanjut Akashi. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku harus menunggu seseorang, " ujar Kise. "Siapa? Pacarmu?", Aomine membalas dengan nada mengejek. "Hiisshh! Bukanlah!" jawab Kise kesal sambil menepuk punggung Aomine dengan keras. Lalu Akashi bertanya, "Siapa dia?". "Umm..namanya Maeda Keiji," jawab Kise. Akashi menghela nafasnya, "Huh.. Tidak bisa kecuali kalau kau menghubunginya untuk langsung ke bandara,". Namun, Kise tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan hanya berkata, "Baiklah nanti aku hubungi dia.". "Ya sudah. Sekarang berangkat ke bandara." lanjut Akashi sambil berjalan.

Sesampainya di bandara, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ menyambut Kagami dengan gembira, kecuali Kise yang dari tadi masih sibuk mengutak-ngatik ponselnya. "Hoi Ryouta, kenapa kau diam saja dan sibuk dengan ponselmu?" tegur Akashi. Kise kaget, "Ehh..umm.. Maaf-ssu, soalnya dari tadi Keiji-senpai tidak menghubungiku. Hai Kagamicchi. Gimana kabarmu-ssu? Baik atau buruk?" sapanya dengan _alay_. "Hush! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama konyol seperti itu!" desis Kagami kesal. "Jahat banget kamu-ssu." Kise memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah. Sambil menunggu kita duduk dulu saja." ajak Momoi pada teman-temannya. Saat sedang duduk, tiba-tiba "Akashicchi, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau ke toilet-ssu.", "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama." sahut Akashi agak tegas. "Oke-ssu" sambil mengancungkan jempol.

Seperti biasa, setelah buang air kecil Kise selalu mencuci tangan. Kemudian, seseorang memanggilnya, "Halo Kise," sapa seseorang di belakangnya. "Ke.. Keiji-senpai!" Kise memeluk Keiji "Tunggu dulu. Kau datang ke sini. Aku pikir tidak.". Keiji hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahaha.. Sudah aku bilang aku tahu segalanya." sambil menepuk pundak Kise. "Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya. "Oh, baru saja datang ke bandara bersama dengan teman-temanku-ssu," jawab Kise dengan nada riang. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Dari Akashi, lalu Kise mengangkatnya, "Ya, Akashicci?", "Ryouta lama sekali kau. Cepatlah karena 5 menit lagi kita akan naik pesawat." jawab Akashi. "Oke, oke. Aku akan segera datang-ssu. Keiji-senpai ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan segera terbang." Kise menutup ponselnya dengan terburu-buru. Keiji hanya mengangguk sambil menyusul Kise. Akhirnya Kise tiba pada teman-temannya, "Maaf-ssu. Tadi ada urusan. Hehehe.." katanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Teman-temannya hanya menghela nafas. "Hei Kise. Jangan terburu-buru banget. Kan 5 menit masih lama." ucap Keiji yang ada dibelakangnya. Teman-temannya memandang heran. "Hoi Kise siapa orang itu? Apakah dia teman sekelasmu yang baru?" bisik Aomine. Kemudian, Kise menjawab, "Bukan. Dia senpaiku yang dari kelas 3-ssu. Perkenalkan namanya Maeda Keiji.". "Hai. Senang bertemu denganmu." sapa Keiji dengan senyumnya yang ramah. "Oh jadi ini orang yang kamu maksud?" tanya Akashi. "Iya-ssu!". "Perkenalkan. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou.", sapa Akashi. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kalian pasti tim basket dari SMP Teiko yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ bukan?" tanya Keiji dengan segala tahu. Yang lain cuma bisa mengangguk saja, "Ano.. Darimana kau tahu kami semua?" tanya Kuroko penasaran. "Hehehe.. pertanyaan yang bagus. Kau tahu, aku tahu segalanya. Sehingga aku tahu kalian semua.". "Cepat! Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan terbang." ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Semuanya serentak dan berlari ke dalam pesawat. Akhirnya, pesawat tersebut _take off_ dan terbang ke Amerika.


	3. America! We're Coming!

C **HAPTER 3**

 **AMERICA! WE'RE COMING!**

Pesawat sudah mendarat di bandara Colorado, Amerika Serikat. Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ keluar dari pesawat, "Yosh! Sudah berkumpul semua?" kata Akashi sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah!" jawab mereka serempak. "Eh tunggu dulu. Keiji-senpai dimana?" Kise tiba-tiba bertanya. Semuanya berpandangan ke sana-ke sini, tetapi mereka tidak melihat Keiji satu orang, pun. "Kok pada diam aja? Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi." kata Keiji dari belakang para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedang melamun. Semuanya kaget dan bertanya-tanya, kecuali Murasakibara Atsushi Si Raksasa Berambut Ungu yang sejak tadi asyik makan camilannya. Dia berbadan jangkung, sekitar 2 meter dan hampir setiap hari selalu makan camilan. Murasakibara memang anak yang _abnormal_ karena tinggi badannya dan rupanya dia tidak menghiraukan 'hal tak penting'. "Ke..kenapa dia bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba..?" tanya Kagami gugup. "O..oi! Ja..jangan-jangan.. Kau silumannya Tetsu!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. "Dai-chan, jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak. Dasar _baka_!" jerit Momoi sambil menendang kaki Aomine. "Hehehe.. Sudah, sudah. Itu bukan masalah apa-apa. Aku memang sudah lama memiliki kemampuan ini," ujar Keiji tertawa kecil. Semuanya pada berbisik-bisik, "mengapa ada anak aneh yang memiliki aura seperti Kuroko?". "Huh.. Sudahlah tidak perlu dibicarakan. Lagipula, dia tidak mengganggu," Akashi mendengus kesal. Dia memang anak yang agak tegas dan memiliki sifat yang agak menyeramkan. Akashi juga sering membawa gunting warna merah yang membuat teman-temannya menjadi takut kepadanya. Namun, Akashi bukanlah orang tipe jahat. Sebenarnya dia baik, cuma dia tidak suka terhadap orang-orang yang membuat dia kesal. "Sebaiknya kita berjalan. Aku akan telepon Himuro dulu," Kagami mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Halo, Himuro,", "Halo Kagami. Bagaimana? Kau sudah sampai di Amerika?". "Sudah. Baru saja sampai. Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan berkumpul di mana? Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Kagami. "Kenapa tidak di pondok saja? Aku ada di sana sekarang bersama Alex. Dulu kita sering diajak ke sana bersamanya. Kita bisa bermain di sekitar sungai dan hutan, dan juga bakar api unggun," balas Himuro. "Oh ya? Oke kalau begitu. Aku akan segera ke sana bersama dengan teman-temanku," , "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di pondok." Himuro menutup ponselnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Keiji berjalan ke arah Kagami dan menepuk pundaknya. "Katanya, kita akan ke pondok. Letaknya kalau tidak salah di Pegunungan Rocky, yang membentang dari sekitar Kanada sampai New Mexico." ujar Kagami sambil berpikir benar atau tidaknya. Mendengar hal itu Kise terkagum, "Kyaa! Kau hebat banget-ssu!". "Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kita jalan saja sekarang." kata Akashi sambil berjalan mendahului teman-temannya. "Baiklah, kapten. Aku akan memanggil taksi untuk jalan ke sana." semangat Kagami berjalan menyusul Akashi. Teman-teman lainnya ikut menyusul. Akhirnya mereka menumpangi setidaknya 3 taksi lalu beberapa jam lamanya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka menyusuri jalan yang tidak berumput lalu memasuki hutan dan sampai di pondok. Pondok tersebut lumayan besar, dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu, serta terdapat corong asap.

"Yosh! Kita sudah sampai." ujar Kagami sambil memegang tas gunungnya. "Ooh.. Jadi ini pondokmu?" Keiji memandang pemandangan di sekitar pondok itu. Kagami hanya mengangguk. "Rupanya menarik juga." lanjut Keiji. "Gyaa! Haha! Indah sekali-ssu!" seru Kise sambil berlari kecil. "Kise, janganlah bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Nanodayo." Midorima bergumam sambil membetulkan kacamatanya lagi. Mendengar keributan itu, dibukanya pintu pondok oleh Himuro. Ia datang menyambut Kagami dan teman-temannya. "Silahkan masuk," sambut Himuro kepada mereka. " _Kagami! I miss you so much!_ " sambut Alex sambil berlari dan ingin mencium Kagami. Namun, bibirnya ditahan oleh Kagami karena ia tidak mau dilihat malu oleh teman-temannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Alex. "Baik-baik saja," ujar Kagami sambil meletakkan tas gunungnya di lantai dekat dinding. "Oke. Semuanya sudah berkumpul." sahut Akashi tersenyum. "Mari bersenang-senang!" ajak Kise.


	4. A Dog

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A DOG…**

Malam harinya, semua berkumpul bersama dalam api unggun. Mereka bercerita dan bermain, ada juga yang makan. Sementara Kise asyik keluyuran ke dalam hutan. "Hei Ryouta! Jangan masuk terlalu dalam, nanti kau akan tersesat!" Akashi mengingatkan. "Oke, Akashicchi!" sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rupanya dia penasaran dengan hutan Amerika. Kise terus berjalan semakin dalam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak-semak. Kise berhenti mendadak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Si-siapa di sana?" sambil menyorotkan senternya ke semak-semak tersebut dan.. "RRAAAAWWW!". Lompat sosok manusia serigala, bertubuh tinggi dan besar. Giginya runcing dan badannya kekar, "KYAAAA! Kumohon jangan ganggu aku! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati! Kyaaa! Pergi, pergi!" Kise berteriak untuk menghindari sosok tersebut. "HAHAHAHA… Kena kau! HAHAHAHA..!" terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak. Suara itu tidak asing, lalu Kise membuka matanya, dan ternyata.. Aomine. "Aaarrgghh! Aominecchi! Aku kaget-ssu! Takut! Hiiii!" Kise kesal dan marah, hingga memukul lengan Aomine keras. "Auu! Sakit tahu!" balas Aomine kesal. "Habisnya kamu menakut-nakutiku-ssu! Aku kan takut!" lanjut Kise. "Yah.. Padahal aku cuma mau lihat kamu menangis. Sampai yang keras! Hahaha..!" ledek Aomine.

Ditengah keributan itu, tiba-tiba Keiji datang, "Hei! Ada apa ini?" tegurnya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam. "Kau! Aomine Daiki!" lanjut Keiji. Aomine langsung serentak sekaligus kaget, 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?'. "Jangan ganggu adik kelasku! Atau kau akan menyesal." Keiji menatap Aomine dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Akashi. Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk dan lari pergi meninggalkan Kise dan Keiji. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Keiji menatapnya. Kise hanya mengangguk saja. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Terima kasih.. Keiji-senpai.." ujarnya. "Ya. Sama-sama," balas Keiji. "Oh iya. Kise, ada yang harus aku katakan kepadamu.", "Ya? Apa itu-ssu?". Keiji mendekati Kise lalu membisikan di telinganya.

"Anjing liar,". "Apa?" kata Kise tak mengerti. "Anjing liar," bisik Keiji lagi dengan nada menakutkan. "Anjing liar apa?" Kise bertanya lagi. Keiji mendengus, "Huh.. Kau tahu. Ada seekor anjing liar di sekitar hutan ini. Anjing itu mempunyai penyakit rabies. Jadi kau harus berwaspada, termasuk pada teman-temanmu juga," ia mengatakan dengan serius dan aura yang menakutkan. Kise merinding mendengarnya, tetapi ia tetap tidak mengerti. "Pfftt.. Kau ini bicara apa-ssu? Mana ada anjing liar rabies di hutan seperti ini? Jangan menakut-nakutiku-ssu!", gumam Kise bercanda. "Aku tidak menakut-nakutimu. Aku serius!" gusar Keiji. "Oh gitu. Ya sudah, aku mau berjalan-jalan lagi ke dalam hutan. Tampaknya seru kalau lebih ke dalam," ujar Kise sok berani. Keiji hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Huh.. Apapun itu jangan masuk ke hutan terlalu dalam! Nanti kau bisa tersesat! Ingat apa yang Akashi katakan!" Keiji berkeras. "Iya, iya-ssu. Aku ingat." ucap Kise sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Dan yang paling penting, jika kau bertemu seekor anjing liar jangan ajak bermain dengannya! Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal suatu saat!" lanjut Keiji sambil berbalik. "Iya! Iya!", namun sebenarnya dia tidak mendengarkan nasihat Keiji.

Kise semakin masuk ke dalam hutan, sampai-sampai dia mendengar suara geraman. Geraman itu semakin keras sehingga membuat tenggorokannya kering. Kise tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, gemertaran. Suara itu semakin datang dan, "Woof!". Kise jatuh dan berteriak, lalu "E-eehh.. Seekor anjing?", ia bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat apa yang dikatakan Keiji. Namun, Kise langsung mengabaikannya. Anjing itu terlihat mengibaskan ekornya, seolah-olah sedang dalam keadaan senang. Jenisnya kalau tidak salah anjing _Jack Russell Terrier_. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kise langsung mengelus anjing mungil itu. Awalnya terlihat biasa saja, namun tiba-tiba anjing itu mulai menggeram. Kise otomatis terkejut, lalu anjing itu menggigit tangan Kise. Kise mengerang kesakitan, tak lama anjing itu mulai menerjangnya sambil terus menggigit tubuh Kise. Kise berusaha melepaskan diri dari anjing itu, namun rupanya anjing itu semakin mengonyak Kise. Sampai akhirnya, anjing itu menggigit leher Kise. "Aaarrggghhh..! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Kise memekik kesakitan. Anjing tersebut semakin keras menggigit lehernya. Lalu Kise langsung menyolokan kedua jarinya ke mata anjing itu. Gigitan terlepas, tapi anjing itu masih mengejar Kise. Kise tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berlari. Sayangnya ia tidak melihat akar pohon dan tersandung lalu jatuh. Anjing itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Kise hanya bisa mundur dan bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu.

"Sebuah ranting!", benak Kise. Ia melihat ranting yang cukup besar. Tak berpkir panjang Kise langsung memukul anjing itu dengan ranting. Ia terus memukulnya, sampai anjing itu lemas tak berdaya. Sebenarnya Kise tidak mau melakukannya, namun mau tidak mau, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk membunuh anjing itu. Akhirnya, Kise berhasil membunuhnya dan anjing itu sudah berbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia mengerang lagi dan memegang lehernya yang penuh darah karena gigitan anjing mungil tadi. Tiba-tiba, Akashi, Keiji, dan Midorima datang. "Ryouta, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Akashi agak panik. "Aku..aku.." belum selesai mengatakan Midorima sudah bertanya bingung, "Seekor anjing?". Ia melihat seekor anjing mati di tanah. "I..iya, tadi.. Aaarrghhh.." Kise mengerang kesakitan. "Sebaiknya bawa dia ke pondok." usul Keiji. Mereka mengantarkan Kise menuju ke pondok. Sesampainya di sana, Kise diberi perawatan. Lehernya dibalut perban serta tangan dan kakinya. Lalu ia menceritakan kejadian itu kepada teman-temannya. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.


	5. He's Acting Strange!

**CHAPTER 5**

 **HE'S ACTING STRANGE!**

Tak berapa lama, Kise terbangun dalam tidurnya. Suasana gelap dan sunyi, "Halo? Teman-teman?" panggil Kise. Di dalam sangat sepi, tak ada siapa pun. Ia bangkit dan berjalan. 'Mungkin mereka diluar' pikirnya dalam hati. Namun setelah pintu dibuka, tak ada siapa-siapa. Sunyi, gelap, dan sepi. Kise merinding, ia sontak terkejut melihat teman-temannya terkapar di tanah tak berdaya. 'Mereka.. Mereka! Ma-mati..!' Kise ketakutan setengah mati. Nafasnya tercekat saat ada yang memanggilnya, _"Kise…Kisee…Grrrr..,"_. Terdengar suaranya sangat lirih dan berat, ditambah juga dengan geraman. Kise membalik dan.. Itu.. Manusia serigala! Semakin menggeram dan monster itu akan siap membunuh Kise. Monster itu berlari dan menergap Kise, lalu menggigit lehernya, _"Kisee..Kisseee..Kise-kun..Kise-kun,"_. "AARRRGGHHH! Tolong! Tolong!" , "Kise-kun! Kise-kun!" terdengar suara yang memanggilnya.

Suara itu ia kenal dan ia membuka matanya. Kuroko Tetsuya di hadapannya. Kise hanya bisa menatap bingung. "Kise-kun, kau tadi mimpi buruk jadi aku bangunkan. Ini juga sudah pagi," ujar Kuroko yang duduk di samping kasur Kise. "Woi Kuroko! Kau mau gak bermain! Ayo cepat ke sini! Ajak Kise juga!" ajak Kagami yang tiba-tiba datang. "Ya. Aku datang Kagami-kun. Kise-kun kau mau ikut?" ajak Kuroko. "Ikut? Tentu saja-ssu!" ujar Kise senang. Di luar, tampak para _Kiseki no Sedai_ bersenang-senang, begitu juga yang lainnya. Bau aroma daging panggang yang sedap berasal dari Kagami dan Himuro yang sedang memasak. Alex dan Momoi yang sedang bercerita dibawah pohon. Aomine yang sedang sibuk bermain di sungai, sepertinya dia sedang mencari lobster. 'Namun, mana ada lobster di tempat seperti ini? Konyol sekali' pikir Kise dalam hati. Di tepi sungai, terlihat Midorima sedang membaca buku dan Akashi yang sedang duduk santai menunggunya. Sementara, Murasakibara yang sejak kemarin masih asyik melahap camilannya dan tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Kise dan Kuroko beranjak turun dari tangga pondok. Namun sepertinya ada satu yang dilupakan. Keiji-senpai. Ya Keiji-senpai! Yang sejak tadi belum terlihat. Kise mencari Keiji namun tidak ketemu, lalu dia bertanya pada Akashi, "Eh, Akashicci. Kau lihat Keiji-senpai?". "Ya. Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia sedang mencari kayu bakar di dalam hutan, di sana," jawab Akashi sambil menunjukkan jarinya. "Oke! Terima kasih-ssu!" Kise berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam hutan dan memang benar.

Terlihat Keiji sedang membawa tumpukkan kayu bakar. Kise langsung menghampirinya, "Oi! Keiji-senpai!" teriak Kise sambil berlari kecil. "Oh, hei Kise. Ke sinilah," sahut Keiji sambil berbalik. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya, "Aku baik-baik saja-ssu. Keiji-senpai, bolehkah aku membantumu untuk membawa kayu bakar ini?" Kise menawarkan. "Tentu saja. Itu tadi yang aku mau," lanjut Keiji. Kise membawa beberapa sebagian kayu bakar itu. "Yosh! Ini sudah cukup. Ayo kita bawa ke pondok." ajak Keiji sambil membawa kayu bakar yang agak besar. Kise mengangguk dan menyusul Keiji. Namun, saat ia membawa, Kise tiba-tiba memungut salah satu kayu bakar itu menggunakan mulutnya. Dan ia merangkak, membawa kayu tersebut, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kise. Kise! Hei, Kise!" Keiji bergumam, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kebingungan. Kise tiba-tiba terdiam dan tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. "Umm.. Hehehehe.. Maaf, Keiji-senpai. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan berlajan ke pondok" Kise terkekeh-kekeh sambil berjalan agak cepat mendahului Keiji. 'Kayaknya ada yang tidak beres dengannya' gumam Keiji dalam hati. Sesampainya di pondok, mereka menaruh kayu bakar itu di dalam. "Kise, ada yang aku katakan padamu lagi," , "Yaahh..apalagi-ssu? Kau selalu saja membuatku takut," keluh Kise. "Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, namun ini sangat penting bagimu," lanjut Keiji tegas. "Oke, oke. Apa?", "Kau akan menjadi seekor anjing rabies," Keiji membisikan telinga Kise. Kise kaget dan merinding "A-apa? Apa katamu..tadi?" tanyanya ketakutan. "Kau akan menjadi seekor anjing rabies," lanjut Keiji lagi. "Anjing rabies? Tapi..bagaimana bisa?" Kise bertanya-tanya dengan penuh ketakutan. "Kau tidak ingat. Waktu itu anjing itu menggigit lehermu, kan?" , "I-iya.. Lalu, kanapa aku bisa menjadi anjing rabies?" Kise tergagap-gagap. "Kau tahu, virus dari anjing rabies itu menular ke tubuhmu dan kau akan menjadi seekor anjing rabies setelah matahari terbenam," Keiji menjelaskan dengan nada menakutkan. Kise yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terpaku, "A—aa-, Terus gimana-ssu?! A-aku—u harus bagaimana?" tanya Kise tergagap-gagap. "Begini saja, tapi hal ini jangan beritahu teman-temanmu karena mereka akan menganggapmu tidak waras,". Kise hanya mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. "Sebaiknya kau harus keluar ke hutan selama matahari terbenam sampai pagi hari. Lalu kau kembali lagi ke pondok pada pagi hari," lanjut Keiji menjelaskan. "Memang kenapa? Apa yang akan terjadi-ssu?" tubuh Kise bergetar. "Karena, jika kau berada di pondok selama malam hari, teman-temanmu akan mati. Kau akan berusaha membunuh orang-orang di sekitarmu supaya kau dapat membunuhnya hidup-hidup dan menularkan virus rabies itu." lanjut Keiji dengan suara agak berat. "Kyaaaa! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau membunuh-ssu! Huuu.." Kise ketakutan sekaligus menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Ssstt! Jangan menangis atau teman-temanmu akan datang." Keiji mendekap mulut Kise. "Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau harus menjauhi teman-temanmu atau orang-orang disekitarmu saat matahari terbenam. Kalau tidak, kau akan sadar akibatnya. Mengerti?" tambah Keiji. Kise hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, lalu Keiji berbalik dan keluar dari dalam pondok sambil meninggalkan Kise.

Kemudian, Kise keluar dan saat itu, _ting..ting..ting.._ "Waktunya sarapan!" teriak Himuro Tatsuya yang sudah menyiapkan makanan di atas meja. Semuanya beranjak menuju meja makan, begitu juga dengan Kise. Mereka duduk di kursinya masing-masing, "Selamat makan!" ucap Kagami semangat. Semuanya makan dengan lahap, apalagi Murasakibara yang mengambil seenaknya, _nom..nom.._ "Iwni ewnwak." kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Murasakibara, jangan berbicara saat kau sedang makan." balas Midorima agak tegas. Momoi dan Alex hanya tertawa kecil mendenganya. Namun, ditengah acara makan-makan tersebut, tiba-tiba Kise mengendus-endus makanannya. Ia melihat daging ayam kalkun yang besar lalu lompat dari kursi makan. Tubuh Kise setengah menaiki meja dan mengambil potongan ayam tersebut dengan mulutnya, seperti seekor anjing yang sedang mengambil makanannya. Semuanya sontak terkejut melihat Kise bertingkah aneh. "Hei! Ryouta!" tegur Akashi dengan kesal. Kise semakin menarik ayam kalkun itu. Kagami pun mencegahnya dengan merebut kembali. Namun, Kise menggeram tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Kagami dan yang lainnya menatap aneh. Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Keiji segera menghentikan Kise, sampai akhirnya Kise berubah ke tingkah semulanya. Ia heran menatap teman-temannya bingung. Kise juga tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menggigit paha ayam kalkun dan segera melepaskannya. Suasana menjadi hening. "Hoi Kise! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Aomine yang sedang memegang sumpit. "Eh..eehh.. Tunggu, apa maksudmu-ssu?" tanya Kise aneh. "Ki-chan! Kau bertingkah aneh. Aneh sekali." pekik Momoi. "A-apa yang maksudmu bertingkah aneh?" tanya Kise penasaran. "Ryouta! Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti seekor anjing?" Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kise. "Bertingkah seperti apa? Seekor anjing?" Kise memekik lalu terjadi keributan. "Kise! Ayo masuk ke dalam bersamaku! Kita akan membahas tentang ini!" Keiji berdiri lalu berkata dengan nada agak marah. Kise beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengikuti Keiji ke dalam pondok. "Apa kau tidak mendengar nasihatku kemarin?" kata Keiji sambil menutup pintu. "Se-sedikit.." kata Kise gugup. "Apa yang sudah aku katakan? Jangan sentuh anjing itu!" ujar Keiji marah. "Ta—tapi.. Aku pikir an.." ucapan Kise terputus. "Ramah?! Anjing kecil itu ramah?! Lihat tingkah lakumu! Kau.. Aaarrgghh! Kau semakin aneh! Berarti ini tanda-tandanya!" , "Tanda apa? Ayolah katakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi?" rengek Kise. "Sudah saatnya.. Kau akan berubah menjadi seekor anjing rabies." Keiji mendesah lalu ia duduk di kursi. "Apa?!" , "Kau bertingkah seperti seekor anjing tadi dan kau tidak sadar." lanjut Keiji. Kise terkejut bukan main, "A-apa?! Ti—tidak mungkin!" pekiknya. 'Keiji-senpai benar! Dia benar! Ini semua salahku!" benak Kise dalam hati. "Terus aku harus bagaimana-ssu? Aku takut!" Kise panik. Keiji bahkan tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa menatap nasib temannya itu dan berpikir untuk mencari cara agar Kise dapat bertingkah normal dan tidak berubah menjadi seekor anjing rabies yang buas.


	6. It Is Time!

**CHAPTER 6**

 **IT IS TIME!**

"Pukul 5.00 PM. Saatnya mandi," ujar Kise sambil menatap jam digitalnya. Sesudah mandi, Kise dan teman-temannya berkumpul. _Priitt!_ Terdengar suara peluit yang dibunyikan oleh Akashi. "Baiklah. Semuanya berkumpul!" serunya. Dia memakai topi bertuliskan 'Japanese Lunch Time Rush!' dan jaket berwarna merah. "Hari ini kita akan bermain jelajah atau petualangan, jadi kalian berjalan berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdapat 2 orang. Kelompok ini akan aku bacakan dan aku tentukan secara acak. Pertama, kalian berkeliling sejauh mungkin ke dalam hutan, tapi jangan terlalu jauh. Agar dapat kembali ke pondok kalian beri tanda pada setiap pohon yang dilewati. Setelah itu, jika sudah cukup jauh bagi kalian, kalian kembali ke pondok tanpa ada yang berpisah. Semua sudah paham?". "Sudah!" jawab mereka serempak. Akashi tersenyum, "Oke. Akan aku bacakan kelompoknya. 1. Aku-Atsushi, 2. Shintaro-Alex, 3. Satsuki-Kagami, 4. Tetsuya-Himuro, 5. Daiki-Ryouta. Cukup, silahkan bergabung ke kelompok kalian masing-masing." sahut Akashi. "Akashicci, bagaimana dengan Keiji-senpai?" Kise bertanya. "Dia tidak mau ikut. Katanya lebih baik dia menjaga pondok," jawab Akashi. Kise hanya bisa memelas. 'Tch! Kenapa aku harus bersama Si Kuning Brengsek itu?' gerutu Aomine dalam hati. "Oke! Semua sudah dalam kelompok?" , "Sudah!". "Baiklah. Petualangan saatnya dimulai!" sahut Akashi bersemangat. Mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan yang lebat.

Kise dan Aomine berjalan ke utara tepatnya di belakang pondok itu. Mereka berdua jalan dalam keheningan, saling diam, dan tidak berbicara satu kata pun. Kehabisan ide, Aomine dengan jahil mencolek Kise dari belakang, tanpa diketahui oleh Kise. Kise menengok ke sana-kemari namun ia merasa tidak ada yang menyentuh. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Aomine yang sedang santai berjalan sambil bersenandung. "Kau! Kau mencolekku! Rupanya kau ingin menakut-nakutiku lagi ya-ssu!" ujar Kise sambil menepuk punggung Aomine dengan kesal. "Mencolekmu? Siapa? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa selain berjalan." balas Aomine berbohong. "Tidak berbuat apa-apa? Hmm.. Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu kau yang melakukannya! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan tertipu olehmu lagi-ssu!" ujar Kise semakin kesal. "Aku bilang tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak!" bentak Aomine. "Baiklah! Coba lihat saja nanti! Dan suatu saat, aku akan membalasmu!" balas Kise marah. "Ya! Silahkan saja sana! Aku tidak akan takut padamu! Aku tidak takut pada siapa pun!" ketus Aomine sok berani. Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam.

Hari semakin larut, jam tangan Kise menunjukkan pukul 6.30 PM. Tiba-tiba Kise teringat nasihat Keiji, _"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau harus menjauhi teman-temanmu atau orang-orang disekitarmu saat matahari terbenam. Kalau tidak, kau akan sadar akibatnya. Mengerti?"_. "Eh, A-Aominecchi.. Hari sudah larut jadi sebaiknya..a-aku harus.. Maksudku kita harus kembali ke..pondok-ssu. Teman-teman yang lain mu-mungkin sudah menunggu.." ujar Kise tiba-tiba sambil tergagap-gagap. "Hah? Kembali? Kita masih belum jauh. Lagipula biar aku tebak kau pasti ketakutan di tengah hutan malam-malam. Hahaha.." ledek Aomine. "Eh, bukan itu yang aku maksud-ssu! Maksudku aku ad—ada urusan penting dengan Keiji-senpai.." jantung Kise berdegup sangat kencang. "Urusan apa? Lebih baik lain kali saja. Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanannya!" lanjut Aomine kesal. Kise dengan pasrah berjalan mengikutinya, 'Apa memang benar aku akan menjadi seekor anjing rabies?' Kise bertanya dalam hati. Mereka berjalan ke dalam hutan semakin dalam hingga pondok tidak tampak. _Glekk.._ Kise hanya bisa ketakutan sambil menelan air liurnya. Entah mengapa jantung berdegup lebih kencang dari yang biasanya dan keringatnya sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba, Kise merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya menjuntai ke bawah.

Tunggu dulu, lidah! Lidah! 'Hiii.. Apa yang terjadi pada lidahku!' pekiknya dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan.. Keiji memang benar! Dia benar!' Kise berusaha memasukkan lidahnya, namun rupanya lidahnya terus menjuntai kebawah. Tiba-tiba, "Oi Kise. Kau dengar itu?" tanya Aomine yang berhenti mendadak. "Yha? Ahphaa..?" tanya Kise sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan seperti seekor anjing yang kelelahan. "Suara itu? Terlihat seperti suara 'lelah' anjing." Aomine bertanya lagi. Kemudian ia berbalik, "Hei Kise ternyata kau! Kenapa kau bernafas seperti anjing yang kelelahan?" tanya Aomine heran. Kise tercekat 'Ups.. Aku ketahuan!', pekiknya dalam hati. Ia segera memasukkan lidahnya, "Aku.. Oh, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma kelelahan. Hehehe.."kata Kise terkekeh-kekeh sekaligus takut. "Aneh. Sejak tadi pagi tingkahmu terlihat aneh sekali. Jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu." gumam Aomine memandang Kise heran lalu berbalik melanjutkan jalannya. Secara mau-tidak mau, Kise harus mengikuti Aomine. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menembus di tubuh bagian belakang, tepatnya di tulang ekornya. Lalu, tumbuhlah ekor. Ya ekor! Ekor anjing! "Ti-tidak! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" Kise semakin memekik. Aomine mendengarnya, "Hei Kise! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanyanya dengan nada heran. "Apa kau sedang tidak tidak waras? Kalau kau takut lebih baik pulang saja sendiri!" gerutu Aomine kesal dengan tingkah temannya itu. Kise hanya terdiam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung berlari asal arah. "Hoi Kise! Mau kemana kau? Arah jalan pulang lewat sana!" kata Aomine sambil mengejar Kise. 'Kenapa dia berlari sangat cepat? Biasanya dia tidak pernah berlari hingga secepat itu, pikir Aomine. "Hei! Hei Kise! Tunggu!" Aomine semakin berteriak, tapi Kise tidak mau berhenti. Justru larinya bertambah cepat, bahkan sangat cepat. Aomine menyerah dan ia terpaksa berhenti karena tidak kuat. "Hosh..hosh.. Cepat..sekali..Aaahh! Padahal yang mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku! Ya sudah terserah kamu! Aku akan pulang sendiri!" ucapnya kesal. Kemudian Aomine berbalik, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara erangan, "Aaaaarrggghhh!". Suaranya tidak asing. Itu suara Kise! "Oh tidak. A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" kata Aomine gugup. Lalu ia bergegas ke sana dan sorot lampu senternya menemukan pakaian yang robek-robek. Itu.. Itu pakaiannya Kise! Jantung Aomine berdegup kencang, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. 'Tidak.. Tidak! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!' jeritnya dalam hati. 'Kise! Di-dimana dia? Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia dimakan oleh hewan buas!' ia bertanya-tanya. 'Ah, dia pasti mau menakuti-nakutiku!' lalu ber- _positive thinking_. "Hoi Kise! Awas kau! Kau mencoba menakut-nakutiku ya?! Kise! Keluarlah! Aku tidak akan takut padamu!" teriak Aomine dengan keberaniannya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari semak-semak. Aomine menyorotkan lampu senternya ke semak-semak tersebut. "Kise! Hei jangan bermacam-macam kau! Ayolah keluar! Aku tahu itu kamu!" lanjut Aomine sedikir kesal-takut. Lalu, keluarlah sesosok makhluk dari semak-semak tersebut. Dan makhluk itu adalah seekor anjing.

Ya, seekor anjing jenis _Golden Retriever_ berada di hadapannya. Aomine yang kaget tadi langsung bangkit berdiri, "Huh..rupanya hanya seekor anjing yang tersesat." keluhnya. Kemudian, Aomine berbalik tanpa menghiraukan anjing itu. Namun, anjing itu terus mengikuti Aomine pergi. Aomine merasa aneh sekaligus takut dan bertanya-tanya 'Mengapa anjing ini mengikutiku? Apakah dia sedang tersesat sehingga tidak punya teman?'. Ia terpaksa berhenti dan mengamati anjing itu. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan! Anjing itu memiliki gigi yang tidak biasa. Giginya panjang-panjang dan semuanya lurus dan runcing. Aomine sebenarnya sangat takut melihat anjing itu. Matanya kuning cerah, giginya runcing-panjang, dan terdapat cakar panjang dan tajam di kakinya. Tak lama itu, anjing itu menggeram dan melolong. Ia akan siap menggigit Aomine. "Aaaaaaaa!" tanpa basa-basi, Aomine lari secepatnya. Aomine berusaha lari secepat mungkin, namun rupanya ia kalah dengan anjing itu. Anjing itu, larinya sangat cepat dan semakin mendekat sambil menggeram dan menggonggong. Aomine sangat ketakutan, lalu ia melihat sebuah pohon di depannya. Dengan cepat ia memanjat pohon itu dan akhirnya sampai di atas dahan yang cukup besar. Dengan perasaan lega, Aomine bisa terhindari dari gigitan anjing buas itu. Namun, Aomine semakin takut. Anjing itu bisa memanjat pohon! Mau-tidak mau, Aomine harus melompat dari atas pohon. Ia terjatuh dan berusaha bangkit. Terlambat. Anjing itu sudah mengggigit kaki Aomine. Gigitan anjing itu bagaikan 'kaki yang terjebak dalam jebakan beruang'. Aomine mengerang kesakitan. Gigitannya sakit sekali, rasanya menembus ke dalam dagingnya hingga tulangnya. "Aaaaaaa! To-tolong..! Lepaskan aku! Ku—kumo-hon.." Aomine berusaha berteriak namun tidak bisa. Ia kalah dengan rasa sakitnya. Lama-kelamaan, Aomine mulai pingsan. Ia mulai menutup matanya, perlahan-lahan dan pengelihatannya menjadi gelap. Anjing itu berhenti menggigit dan mulai menghampiri leher pria berambut biru tua tersebut. Dia akan siap menggigit leher Aomine!

BUKKK! Anjing itu terlempar hingga jauh dan juga melengking kesakitan. Anjing itu berusaha bangkit, lalu dimatanya dilihat seseorang. Ternyata ada 2 orang yang akan menjadi santapan anjing itu. Salah satunya sedang berdiri sambil membawa sebuah bat. Anjing itu tak mau kalah. Ia menerjang orang itu lagi namun terus gagal. Orang tesebut selalu memukulnya dengan bat setiap anjing itu menyerang. Akhirnya, anjing itu menyerah dan pergi menjauh. Tak lama itu, Aomine membuka matanya dan ternyata.. Dia! Aomine teringat, itu.. Orang kemarin yang memarahinya di hutan saat menakut-nakuti Kise. "Ka—kau.." Kau..kan.." , "Iya, ini aku. Ayo naik ke punggungku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke pondok," sahutnya ramah. Aomine menuruti pria itu. Dia Keiji-senpai! "Ka—kau tahu ke-kemana jalannya?" tanya Aomine dengan gugup. Keiji hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pulang menuju ke pondok.


	7. That's, Such A Sad Things

**CHAPTER 7**

 **THAT'S…, SUCH A SAD THINGS..**

Sesampainya di pondok, Aomine diberi perawatan oleh Keiji. Luka di kakinya memang sangat parah sehingga harus diberi perban agak tebal. Aomine masih melamun dan membayangkan bagaimana dengan Kise. 'Bagaimana dia? Apa jangan-jangan, Kise sudah dibunuh oleh anjing itu dan dimakan?'. Tiba-tiba, terlihat sesosok makhluk datang. Mereka adalah Momoi dan Kagami. "Dai-chan!" lamunan Aomine terhenti saat Momoi dan Kagami datang. "Kau sudah kembali! Eh, dimana Ki-chan?" Momoi bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah Aomine. "Eh, apa?" , "Ki-chan. Tadi dia bersamamu kan?" tanya Momoi lagi sambil mengikat rambut _pink-_ nya. "Dia.. Kise.. Dibunuh.." jawab Aomine menyesal. "Hah? Apa?" Momoi serentak kaget. "Kise.. Dia dibunuh..oleh seekor anjing buas.." jawabnya lagi. Seketika itu, Momoi tercekat "A-apa? D-Dai-chan! J-jangan bercanda! Apa kau sedang menakutiku?". "Tidak Momoi! A-aku serius! Kise dibunuh oleh seekor anjing buas! Aku ti-tidak bercanda! Sungguh.." kata Aomine panik. "Hei, ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Kagami sambil menaiki tangga pondok. "Kise..dia..dia.." , "Dia kenapa? Menangis?" canda Kagami. "Dia..di..dibunuh.." sahut Aomine dan Momoi bersamaan. Kagami sontak kaget, "Hah?! Bagaimana..? Hei! Kau serius?". "Iya.." jawab mereka berdua lagi. Keiji yang di dalam pondok hanya memandang ketiga orang itu sedih.

Malam harinya, semua berkumpul untuk berdoa bersama. Mereka mendoakan Kise agar dapat tenang di alamnya. Pukul 9.00 PM, semuanya masih berbincang-bincang. Sedangkan, Aomine hanya duduk di teras pondok. "Hai," sapa Keiji yang tiba-tiba datang. "Hai. Ngomong-ngomong..terima kasih. Telah menolongku tadi. Aku minta maaf soal kemarin," balas Aomine sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan menjadi masalah lagi," Keiji melanjutkan sambil minum kopi. "Kau mau?" tawarnya, "Oh ya. Terimakasih." ujar Aomine menerimanya. "Malam ini terasa dingin," , "Ya. Apakah Kise sekarang bersama kami?" tanya Aomine memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang dan cahaya rembulan. "Kurasa," lanjut Keiji. Mereka terus duduk di teras sampai agak larut. "Ehm.., Maeda, Daiki hari sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Akashi datang menghampiri mereka. "Baiklah." ujar mereka bersamaan dan masuk ke dalam pondok.


	8. He Get Here!

**CHAPTER 8**

 **HE GET HERE?!**

Semua sudah tidur di malam yang gelap, dingin, dan sunyi. Tiba-tiba seseorang terbangun, lalu memanggil temannya tepatnya pukul 2.00 AM. "Murasakibara, Murasakibara. Hei, Murasakibara nanodayo," bisik Midorima sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Si Raksasa Ungu itu. Namun, rupanya ia juga belum bisa dibangunkan. "Oi, Murasakibara. Ayolah bangun!" Midorima berusaha lagi. Akhirnya Murasakibara terbangun, "Hmmm.. Ada apa Mido-chin? Kau menggangguku saja," katanya sambil membalikan tubuhnya ke samping. "Maukah kau menemaniku untuk ke kamar mandi? Aku mau buang air kecil nanodayo," ucap Midorima. "Aahhh.. Kenapa gak sendiri aja?" balas Murasakibara mengambek. "Sendiri? Aku kan takut! Kamu ingat gak tadi? Tentang Kise dibunuh oleh seekor anjing buas," rengek Midorima. "Hmmm…" balas Murasakibara santai , "Hei! Ayolah, aku benar-benar takut. Murasakibara, kumohon.." pekiknya. "Ahhh! Iya, iya aahh!" kata Murasakibara yang bangkit sambil sedikit marah. "Tapi jangan lama-lama." lanjutnya kesal. "Iya, iya. Aku bawa ini buat jaga-jaga, nanodayo." kata Midorima sambil mengambil bat-nya yang berwarna hijau. Memang letak kamar mandi dengan pondok berada di luar. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari pondok, mungkin kurang lebih 5 meter. Namun, jika malam hari akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan, 'Hmfftt.. Kenapa kamar mandinya tidak di dalam saja? Nanodayo.' gerutu Midorima dalam hati. Akhirnya, mereka sudah sampai di kamar mandi, "Nih. Kamu pegang ini ya. Aku mau buang air kecil dulu." kata Midorima sambil memberika bat-nya ke raksasa ungun itu. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk lemas. "Hooooaaaaammm…" rupanya dia ngantuk sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, Midorima sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, "Oke. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo ke pondok.". Mereka berjalan menuju ke pondok, namun samar-samar mereka mendengar sesuatu. Rupanya dari dalam hutan, "Su-suara aa-apa i-itu? Na-nanoday-yo.." tanya Midorima ketakutan. "Mungkin cuma rakun atau sejenisnya," jawab Murasakibara tidak peduli. "Sejenisnya? Tapi bagaimana kalau itu seekor beruang yang ganas? Atau.." ucapan Midorima terputus ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "A-aa-anjing.. Anjing buas.." lanjutnya. "Ah..sudahlah! Jangan membuat perasaanmu takut. Lebih baik kita kembali ke pondok dan.." Murasakibara belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba muncul suara geraman. Midorima hanya bisa terpaku, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. "Hei! Pergi kau dari sini! Hush! Hush!" omel Murasakibara sambil melempar batu ke arah makhluk bersuara tersebut. Seketika itu suasana hening kembali. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima heran, "Ooohh.. Aku hanya mengusir hewan itu." ucap Murasakibara santai sekali. "Oke, oke. Ayo sebaiknya cepat kembali, kalau tidak nanti..". GGRRAAAWW!

Komunkasi Midorima terputus ketika seekor binatang menerjangnya dan binatang itu adalah anjing. Ya, anjing liar! Seekor anjing _Golden Retriever_ ganas itu lagi! Anjing itu mencakar tubuh Midorima, "Aaarrgghh! Aaaa! Tolong aku! Murasakibara, tolong aku!" jerit Midorima melawan anjing itu. Murasakibara dengan cepat berlari dan memukul anjing itu dengan bat. _Grrrr… Woof! Woof! Grrr..!_ Anjing itu semakin menggeram dan menyerang. Namun, Murasakibara tidak mau takut dan terus melawan anjing itu. Midorima hanya bisa melihat saja. Murasakibara terus melawan anjing yang sangat agresif itu, sampai KRAAAKKK! Tangan sebelah Murasakibara digigit! Darah segar mengalir di tangan kirinya, "Aaaaa..!" ia mengerang kesakitan. Lalu ia memukul kepala anjing itu dengan bat. Anjing itu melepaskan gigitannya. Murasakibara memegang leher anjing itu dan melemparnya jauh. Anjing itu terlempar dan tersungkur lalu langsung berlari pergi menjauh ke dalam hutan. Midorima bangkit menghampiri temannya itu, "Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" , "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aaahh! Sedikit luka kecil ini sungguh menyakitkan." keluh Murasakibara sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka. Namun, itu justru bukan luka kecil. Banyak sekali darah yang mengalir di tangannya dan sepertinya tulangnya patah karena gigitan anjing tadi. Midorima juga terdapat beberapa luka karena dicakar anjing tadi, tepatnya di bagian punggung dan dada. Cukup banyak bekas cakar yang ia dapat. "Ayo. Sebaiknya cepat kembali ke pondok, nanodayo." ajak Midorima.

"Apa?! A-anjing itu! Dia ada disini?!" Aomine memekik ketakutan. "Ki-kita harus bagaimana?! Sebaiknya kita kabur atau..!" , "Daiki! Sudah cukup hentikan!" bentak Akashi yang menghentikan Aomine berteriak histeris. Semuanya terbangun setelah mendengar keributan di luar tadi. Keiji sedang mengobati luka milik Midorima dan Murasakibara. Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan satu mulut pun. "Maeda," Akashi memanggil tiba-tiba."Ya?" Keiji menjawab sambil memperban tangan Murasaibara. "Katakan padaku. Sebenarnya, apa masalah anjing itu datang ke sini? Dan mengapa dia sangat buas?" tanya Akashi. " _Well_.. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia ingin mencari korban supaya dia dapat menularkan virus rabies pada kita," jawab Keiji. " _Wait a minute_. Apa maksudmu? Menularkan virus rabies?" tanya Alex. Keiji menganggukan kepalanya, "Dan..," lanjut Keiji sambil berpikir. "Dan apa? Maksudnya, anjing itu menginginkan kita mati dengan menularkan virus rabies?" tanya Himuro sedikit panik. "Ya! Dan.. Dan kenapa dia mau menularkan virus itu?! jerit Momoi. "Apakah tinggal kita yang akan menjadi korban?" Kuroko menambahkan. Lalu terjadi keributan tentang anjing itu. "Sudah. Sudah, diam! Aku belum tahu pasti apa yang diinginkan anjing itu, tapi kita tetap harus berwaspada," Keiji berkeras. Mereka semua terdiam. "Anjing itu hanya aktif di malam hari, jadi tidak ada masalahnya jika kita beraktivitas di pagi hingga siang hari." lanjut Keiji sambil meletakkan peralatan medis ke dalam tasnya. "Tunggu, darimana kau bisa tahu nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. "Aku tahu segalanya." jawab Keiji singkat. Midorima hanya mengerutkan kening. "Ke-keiji. Tapi apakah anjing itu memakan manusia?" tanya Aomine. "Hiiss.., Dai-chan! Mana ada anjing memakan manusia? Kamu sih, terlalu takut." ujar Momoi sambil menepuk punggung Aomine. Keiji berpaling, "Apa katamu? Memakan manusia?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kurasa tidak," jawabnya. Aomine mendadak bingung, "Tidak memakan manusia? Namun bagaimana dengan Kise? Tadi waktu aku berjalan mengerjarnya, aku melihat pakaiannya. Pa-pakaiannya robek-robek dan..dan.. Dan di-dia menghilang. A-aku juga mendengar suara erangannya!" Aomine ketakutan setengah mati. Keiji tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memegang dagunya sambil berpikir, "Ah, aku tidak tahu. Kita bicarakan besok pagi saja," Keiji berjalan menuju kasur tidurnya. "Aku mau tidur. Hooaaamm.. Ini memang hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menakutkan. _Good night_." Keiji menarik selimutnya dan tertidur pulas. "Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja," kata Akashi berjalan menuju kasurnya. " _Oyasuminasai_." , " _Oyasumi_ , Akashi.".


	9. Kise? He's Coming Back?

**CHAPTER 9**

 **KISE? HE'S COMING BACK?**

Terdengar bunyi suara alarm. Waktu menunjukan pukul 5.35 AM. Semuanya masih tertidur pulas, kecuali salah satu orang sudah terbangun. Keiji-senpai. Kemudian mematikan alarm tersebut. Lalu, ia membuka kopernya dan mengambil peralatan mandi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu pondok. Udaranya masih terasa sangat dingin. Namun, ia terkejut melihat tubuh seseorang terbaring di lantai teras. "Oh. Rupanya kau sudah kembali." kata Keiji yang kemudian menutupi pemuda berambut kuning tersebut dengan handuknya. Lalu menggendongnya itu ke dalam pondok.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pemuda itu membuka matanya , "Eeee… Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu-ssu?" tanyanya memandang heran. "Ki-Ki.. Kiseeee!" semuanya memeluk Kise dengan erat dan menangis. "Eh, eh. A-apa yang terjadi-ssu? Kenapa kalian memelukku seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi. "Karena..karena.. Kau hidup! Kau masih hidup. Huuuu…" lanjut mereka bersamaan sambil menangis lagi. Kise hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan terdiam. Sementara itu, Keiji hanya memandangnya dengan senyum. Kemudian mereka keluar untuk melihat suasana pagi yang cerah. "Kyaaa.. Segar sekali udaranya! Ya kan, Dai-chan?" kata Momoi menghirup udara segar. Aomine hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Yosh! Waktunya bermain!" seru Kagami sambil berlari. Semua berseru, berteriak riang, dan berlari keluar. Keiji hanya berjalan pelan dibelakangnya, "Hei Kise, ayo keluar. Saatnya bersenang-senang!" ajak Keiji berpaling pada Kise yang sedang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Ya-ssu!" serunya dengan suara cemprengnya dan berjalan keluar. Di luar terlihat ramai sekali, walaupun jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Seperti biasa, Kagami dan Himuro selalu memasak. Rasanya seperti tanding saat bermain di Winter Cup dulu. "Hai Kise! Aku akan membuatkan menu spesial buat kamu." kata Kagami sambil memasak daging panggang. "Be-benarkah? Terima kasih-ssu!" balas Kise riang. "Kise-chin, kau mau ini?" tawar Murasakibara sambil menyerahkan snack Maioubu-nya. Kise berpandang bingung karena biasanya Murasakibara pelit dalam hal makanan. "Ya! Eh, benarkah?" tanya Kise belum yakin. Murasakibara tersenyum mengangguk. "Te-terima kasih-ssu!" Kise memeluk erat Murasakibara. Semuanya menyambut Kise dengan senang. "Psstt.. Keiji-senpai. Kenapa mereka memuji-mujiku? Apa karena aku terkenal-ssu?" bisik Kise. Keiji hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kau telah kembali,". "Kembali? Maksudmu kembali apa-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam hutan," lanjut Keiji sambil menarik tangan Kise. "Oi Kise kau mau kemana?" tanya Aomine yang sedang asyik main air bersama Momoi. "Aku, mau ke hutan dulu sebentar-ssu." seru Kise. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, jangan sampai.. Aaaa!" Aomine berteriak ketika Momoi asyik mencipratkan air ke arahnya, sampai Momoi tertawa. "Oi, Satsuki. Rasakan ini!" balas Aomine. Sebenarnya kakinya masih sakit, cuma semangat bermainnya tak diabaikan. Sementara itu, Kise dan Keiji terus berjalan ke hutan. "Cukup. Kita bicara disini saja," ujar Keiji yang tiba-tiba berhenti. "Jadi?" , "Hah.. Apa kau masih ingat kejadian kemarin?" tanya Keiji mendesah. Kise mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu,". Keiji melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Apa kau merasakan hal-hal yang aneh kemarin malam?". "Tidak, tapi.." Kise tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Li-lidahku! Lidahku.. Lidahku normal. Normal-ssu!" seru Kise sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kise juga membalikan tubuhnya, "Ekor? Tidak ada ekor! Ekor juga sudah hilang-ssu!" teriak Kise senang sekali. "Baiklah. Jadi sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyanya. "Kau tahu. Apa kau sadar kalau kau menjadi anjing dan menyerang orang-orang?" Keiji menyilangkan tangannya. "Menyerang? Maksudmu menyerang apa?" tanya Kise kebingungan. "Kau lihat tangannya Murasakibara?" tanya Keiji dan Kise hanya mengangguk. "Itu kau yang menyerangnya tadi malam.". Kise tercekat, "A-apa katamu? Maksudmu, aku menggigit Murasakibara?". "Iya. Dan kau juga menyerang Aomine dan Midorima," , "Tu-tunggu dulu! Ti-tidak.. Tidak mungkin, ta-tapi.. Waktu…itu.." nadanya penuh ketakutan. "Jadi sebenarnya?" Keiji memegang pundak Kise. "Jadi, sebenarnya… A-aku.. Oh tidak. Aku.. Berubah menjadi anjing rabies?!" panik Kise. "Ya." kata Keiji dengan suara berat.

"A-aa-aaaa! A-aku harus ba-bagaimana-ssu?! Aku tidak mau menjadi pembunuh! Aaa.." teriakan Kise terdekap oleh Keiji. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak begitu saja? Nanti kalau terdengar oleh yang lain bagaimana? Biasakan untuk tidak panik langsung. Mengerti?" kata Keiji kesal. Kise mengangguk-angguk kencang. Jantungnya berdegup-degup. "Jadi.. Nanti aku harus bagaimana-ssu?" rengek Kise. "Sepertinya, kau berkeliaran di hutan selama malam hari. Lalu kau kembali lagi pagi hari," kata Keiji melanjutkan. 'Berkeliaran? Di hutan malam-malam? Itu kan seram-ssu. Apalagi saat sendirian.' Kise bergidik ngeri dalam hati. "Tapi, kalau aku tersesat gimana-ssu?" , "Tersesat? Kemungkinan tidak, karena inderamu sangat tajam jadi kau dapat kembali ke pondok." lanjut Keiji. Kise hanya bisa menatap diam. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke pondok saja. Sudah pukul 7.20 AM." Keiji berjalan mendahului Kise. Lalu, Kise menyusulnya.

Selama berjam-jam, dari pagi hingga sore, Kise hanya terdiam. Dia tidak berbicara satu kata pun. 'Aku pembunuh. Aku akan menjadi seekor anjing pembunuh.' batinnya dalam hati. Kise tersentak kaget ketika sesorang memanggilnya. "Kise, maaf mengagetkanmu. Daripada melamun terus, bagaimana kalau pergi memancing?" tanya Aomine sambil membawa tongkat pancingnya. "Ya.. Boleh-ssu. Kita bersama siapa saja ke sana?" Kise berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku, Satsuki, Kagami, dan Keiji." , "Baiklah. Aku ikut-ssu.". Kise dan keempat temannya berangkat menuju ke danau. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh kurang lebih 200 meter dari pondok. Setelah menelusuri jalan setapak, mereka sampai di danau. Walaupun ukurannya kecil namun pemandangan di sekitarnya terlihat indah. "Yap! Kita sudah sampai. Saatnya memancing!" seru Aomine sambil berlari ke danau. "Eh, Dai-chan! Tunggu aku!" teriak Momoi menyusul Aomine. Yang lain berjalan menyusulnya. "Kau tahu. Dia sangat suka hal-hal yang berbau 'air'." bisik Kise pada Keiji. "Ya aku tahu itu." Keiji tertawa kecil. Kemudian mereka bermain di sekitar danau. Selama asyik bermain di danau mereka sampai lupa waktu. Terlihat langit mulai gelap.


	10. That Dog Back Again?

**CHAPTER 10**

 **THAT DOG BACK AGAIN?**

Kelima orang itu asyik bersenandung dalam kehangatan api unggun dan juga ditambahnya ikan bakar hasil memancing tadi. Namun, ditengah kegiatan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan seperti lupa sesuatu. Keiji secara langsung memandang Kise yang sedang asyik bernyanyi lagu ' _Wildest Dream_ '. Keiji menghampiri Kise. "Psst..psstt, Kise," sambil menepuk pundak Kise. "Ada apa-ssu?" Kise melanjutkan bernyanyi. "Sebaiknya, kau dan aku harus pergi dulu," bisik Keiji. "Aahh.. Pergi apa lagi-ssu? Keiji-senpai gak lihat aku sedang asyik bernyanyi?" omel Kise. "Iya. A-aku tahu kamu sedang bersenang-senang, tapi ini penting. Apa kau sudah lupa?" bisiknya lagi. "Lupa apa? Kau kira aku.." ucapannya terputus ketika sesuatu menembus bagian belakangnya. Kise terkejut, lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya. Ekor lagi! Kise ingin berteriak namun tenggorokannya terasa kering. Keiji langsung mendekatinya di depan dan mendekap mulut Kise. "Ssstt.. Jangan berteriak. Sekarang, kau ikut aku ke hutan.". Kise hanya bisa mengangguk cepat. "Ki-chan, Kei-chan, mau kemana kalian?" tanya Momoi. "Eh! Momocchi. Kita, ehmm..kita.." , "Kita mau ke hutan sebentar." jawab Keiji sambil terburu-buru. "Aneh." gumam Momoi.

"Aku harus bagaimana-ssu?" Kise melengking kecil. "Pergilah sekarang," Keiji memerintahkan. "Ta-tapi.." , "Cepatlah pergi sebelum terlambat. Berlarilah ke dalam hutan. Jangan melihat ke belakang dan jangan kembali." lanjut Keiji terburu-buru sekaligus ketakutan. Kise berusaha, namun perubahannya semakin cepat. Bulu-bulu mulai tumbuh di tangannya. "Cepat berlarilah!" Keiji mendorong Kise. Dengan cepat-cepat, Kise pun menjauhi Keiji dan masuk ke dalam hutan. "Padahal baru jam 6.00 PM. Aku harus memberitahu mereka," kata Keiji berlari terburu-buru. Di tepi danau, Aomine, Momoi, dan Kagami masih asyik melanjtkan kegiatannya. Keiji datang menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Oi Keiji, kenapa kau.." , "An-anjing.. anjing itu akan kembali!". Ketiganya terkejut. "Hii! Apa iya?" tanya Momoi melengking. "Jangan bertanya atau melakukan apa pun, pokoknya kita harus lari dari tempat ini!" perintah Keiji. "Ta-tapi, Ki-chan.. Kyaahh!" Momoi serentak kaget ketika mendengar suara lolongan keras. "Oh tidak! Dia akan datang! Sebaiknya kita lari! Dan Cepat!" ajak Keiji. Ketiga teman itu menyusulnya, namun terlambat. Anjing itu sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Keempat pemuda itu lari dari danau dan memasuki kawasan hutan. "A-apakah i-ini jalan menu-ju ke-ke pondok?" tanya Kagami. "Aku rasa iya," jawab Keiji dengan penuh yakin. "La-lalu bagiamana dengan Ki-chan?" Momoi bertanya penuh ketakutan. "Dia kabur ke arah yang berlawanan." lanjut Keiji. Mereka berlari secepatnya agar tidak diserang oleh anjing rabies itu. Namun, anjing itu semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba,

KRAKK! Terdengar suara seperti tulang patah. Aomine! Dia terjatuh! "Aaaa! Sa-Satsuki!" teriaknya membuat Momoi, Kagami, dan Keiji berbalik. "Kakiku! Aku tidak bisa bergerak." rintihnya kesakitan. Anjing itu semakin mendekat dan melompat. Ia akan menggigit keempat orang itu. BUUKK! Seseorang telah memukulnya dengan bat. Anjing itu terlempar jauh. Rupanya Keiji, yang sejak tadi sudah membawa bat selama dikerjar oleh anjing itu. "Cepat bawa Aomine ke pondok! Terus jalan ke dalam hutan itu!" perintahnya lagi. "Ta-tapi.. Bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Kagami tergagap-gagap. "Aku akan mengurus anjing ini! Cepat!". Momoi segera menggotong Aomine. "Da-Dai-chan! Kau bisa kan berlari menggunakan satu kaki?" tanyanya. Aomine mengangguk sambil menahan rintihannya. Mereka berlari menjauhi Keiji, kecuali Kagami. Sepertinya dia ingin membantu Keiji. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah aku bilang cepat pergi!" seru Keiji sambil menoleh Kagami yang mengambil sebuah kayu besar. "Aku tidak mau! Apa pun yang aku lakukan, aku akan membantumu!" katanya dengan sok setia. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" balas Keiji yang terus melawan anjing itu. Kagami kemudian berlari untuk membantu melawannya. Belum menghampirinya, anjing itu sudah menggigit kaki Keiji! Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Keiji tidak menunjukan ekspresi kesakitannya, ia justru diam dan tenang. Ia tidak berteriak seperti orang pada biasanya! Ekspresi Kagami justru bertambah takut. Kaki Keiji yang digigit Kise tembus. Tembus pandang! Kakinya tembus pandang! Sontak Kagami bergidik ngeri dan ia menjatuhkan kayu besar itu tanpa bergerak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Keiji langsung memukul anjing itu lalu melawannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan akhirnya anjing itu menyerah dan berlari ke dalam hutan.


	11. Something Strange and Creeps

**CHAPTER 11**

 **SOMETHING STRANGE AND CREEPS…**

Tak lama, Keiji berbalik dan berjalan ke Kagami yang sedang menatap beku. "Ayo, kita pulang," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Kagami. Kagami kaget, "Ah, iya.." lalu berjalan bersamanya. Mereka berdua jalan dengan tenang dan santai. "Ehm.. Umm.. Keiji, tadi itu sungguh luar biasa," puji Kagami. Keiji hanya diam. " _So_ , apakah kamu punya trik?" , "Trik apa?" tanya Keiji tanpa memandang Kagami. "Begini.. Tadi aku melihat kakimu tembus pandang saat digigit anjing itu.. Sebenarnya trik apa itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa me-melakukannya?" tanya Kagami agak gugup. "Ooo.. Itu cuma kemampuanku saja. Aku sudah biasa melakukannya ketika terjadi masalah." jawab Keiji dengan senyumnya yang misterius. Kagami hanya ber-oh-ria dan memuji. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang tidak enak di sekitarnya. Kagami merasa merinding dekat dengan Keiji. Bukan karena tinggi badannya sama dengan Keiji, Kagami teringat saat Keiji menepuk pundaknya. Saat dipegang, terasa dingin. Bahkan sangat dingin. 'Kayaknya ada yang aneh. Kenapa orang ini begitu menyeramkan? Bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada tatapan milik Akashi.' batin Kagami dalam hati.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau agak cepat." Keiji agak berseru. Kagami yang sedang melamun justru kaget bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Keiji sudah jauh dengan jarak 10 meter dari Kagami. 'Hah? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai sana? Padahal aku yakin sekali, dia berada di sampingku tadi!' batin Kagami yang semakin takut. "He-hei! Tu-tunggu aku dong!" teriak Kagami menghampiri Keiji. "Sebaiknya kau agak cepat." Keiji melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka berdua berjalan lagi dengan terdiam. Kagami memperhatikan Keiji yang terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Dia tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba, sorot matanya menatap Kagami. Kagami sedikit kaget dan langsung memandang lurus ke depan. 'Tatapannya! Kenapa sangat mengerikan?'. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara samar-samar seperti suara orang. Suaranya terdengar halus dan tidak jelas. "Su-suara a-aa-apa i-itu?" tanya Kagami bergidik ngeri. "Tenang. Kita sudah sampai." jawab Keiji tersenyum pada Kagami. Namun, senyumnya tetap misterius dan menyeramkan bagi Kagami. Kagami menghela nafas lega. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke pondok.


	12. The Truth

**CHAPTER 12**

 **THE TRUTH.**

Sampai di pondok, Keiji memperban kaki Aomine lagi. "Patah tulangmu sangat parah. Untuk sementara kamu harus istirahat dulu sampai kakimu sembuh." katanya. Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk lemas. "Ki-chan bagaimana? Apakah dia tersesat? Hiks..hiks.." ujar Momoi yang sejak tadi menangis. Semuanya hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. "Hah.. Kalian tahu. Sebenarnya ada yang harus aku katakan pada kalian," Keiji memasukkan peralatan medisnya ke dalam kotak. "Kalian tahu, kenapa Kise tidak kembali pada malam hari dan kembali pada pagi hari?" tanya Keiji. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mengangkat bahu. "Jadi begini.. Kalian ingat luka Kise yang ada di lehernya karena digigit seekor anjing rabies waktu itu?". "Ya," mereka jawab bersamaan. "Sebenarnya, Kise sudah tertular oleh virus dari anjing rabies itu. Jadi.." ucapan Keiji terputus saat Kuroko bertanya. "Jadi, sebenarnya.. Kise-kun berubah menjadi anjing rabies?" tanya Kuroko sambil bangkit berdiri. Keiji mengangguk pelan. Sekarang semuanya tersadar. "Oh.. Aku masih ingat waktu melihat anjing itu. Jenisnya _Golden Retriever_ , dengan mata berwarna kuning, gigi panjang-runcing, cakar yang panjang dan tajam, dan anjing itu juga mempunyai poni. Poninya sangat mirip dengan Kise. Jadi sebenarnya, yang menyerangku waktu itu adalah Kise?" kata Aomine tersadar. "Ya. Benar." kata Keiji sambil bersandar. "Te-terus.. Anjing yang menyerangku waktu aku dan Murasakibara ke kamar mandi.. I-itu, juga Kise..?" Midorima tergagap-gagap. "Ya." jawab Keiji singkat. "Sebenarnya kalian digigit pada sisi yang aman, karena jika yang digigit adalah leher kalian, kalian juga bisa menjadi seekor anjing rabies seperti Kise." lanjut Keiji. "Jadi sekarang harus bagaimana?" tanya Alex sedikit panik.

"Kita harus menyembuhkan Kise dari virus rabies itu sekarang juga," kata Keiji. "S-se.. Sekarang? Ta-tapi dia sangat berbahaya!" pekik Midorima. "Ya. Dan kau lihat. Apa yang dilakukannya terhadap tanganku!" Murasakibara menunjukan tangannya yang diperban. "Lalu dengan cara apa kita bisa membuatnya kembali seperti semula? Maksudku, supaya Kise tidak akan menjadi seekor anjing rabies lagi selamanya." sahut Himuro. Keiji tidak menjawab. Dia begegas menghampiri koper dan tas gunungnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah senapan! "Kita bisa menyembuhkannya, dengan menggunakan ini," Keiji menunjukan senapan. "Tunggu dulu. Maksudmu, kau menginginkan supaya kita bisa membunuh Kise dengan menggunakan senapan?" tanya Akashi tidak yakin. "Bukan. Tapi aku akan menembakannya dengan obat bius ini. Sebenarnya, obat ini sudah lama aku buat dan tidak pernah aku pakai. Tapi kelihatannya masih berfungsi." Keiji memegang sebuah obat bius kecil berwarna hijau. "Aku masih punya 2 senapan lagi. Jika kalian mau membantuku ambil saja untuk bersiap-siap." lanjut Keiji. "Wow! Aku tidak menyangka! Kau punya banyak senjata. Apakah kau suka berburu?" tanya Alex kagum. "Umm.. Tidak. Tapi aku membawanya buat berjaga-jaga jika ada hewan buas." jawab Keiji memasukan obat bius ke dalam senapan itu.


	13. Ready For

**CHAPTER 13**

 **READY FOR..**

"Yosh! Baiklah kalian sudah siap?" Keiji sedikit bersemangat. "Hah? Siap apa?" tanya Aomine. Keiji mendesah, "Hah.. Menyembuhkan Kise lah.". "Malam ini? Tapi bagaimana denganku? Kau bilang aku harus istirahat?" tanyanya ketakutan. "Kau tidak usah ikut, Maksudku, aku hanya menyuruh bagi yang mau membantuku," kata Keiji sambil menoleh ke Aomine. "Baiklah. Siapa yang akan ikut denganku?" lanjut Keiji. Tidak ada yang menjawab. "Hmfftt.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan aku sendiri saja yang melawannya." kata Keiji berjalan menuju pintu pondok.

"Aku saja… Yang akan membantumu," Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya. Semuanya kagum hebat sekaligus agak terkejut. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" tanya Midorima. "Tidak peduli. Yang penting aku harus melawan anjing itu dan membantu temanku." kata Murasakibara sambil mengambil satu senapan dari dalam tas Keiji. "Aku juga." Akashi mengikutinya dan juga mengambil senapan. "Begitu juga denganku." Kuroko mengambil sebuah bat berwarna hijau. "Tunggu. Kau memakai bat-ku? Itu benda keberuntunganku." protes Midorima. "Tapi aku memakainya waktu aku melawan anjing itu." sahut Murasakibara santai. "Tapi, tapi… Ah, ya sudahlah! Terserah kamu, tapi jangan sampai bat-ku patah!" kata Midorima kesal. "Baik, Midorima-kun." jawab Kuroko singkat. "Aku juga. Kelihatannya aku suka ini!" kata Alex bersemangat sambil membawa sekop. "A-aku ju-juga!" Kagami langsung mengambil sebuah linggis. Keiji tersenyum haru. "Baiklah. Aku, Murasakibara, dan Akashi akan berjaga di luar. Kuroko, Alex, dan Kagami, kau lebih baik jaga di dalam. Pastikan kalian bertiga berada di setiap sudut ruangan, terutama dekat dengan jendela. Kalian harus melakukan ini selama malam hari tanpa tidur bersamaku. Mengerti?" Keiji memberi aba-aba panjang lebar. "Mengerti." jawab Mereka serempak. "Baik! _Let's fight!_ " , "Yosh!"

Keiji dan kedua temannya berjalan keluar, sedangkan Kuroko, Kagami, dan Alex berjaga di dalam. Di luar pondok, mereka berjaga di teras. Keiji berada di sebelah kiri tepatnya dekat dengan tangga pondok, Akashi berada di tengah, dan Murasakibara berada di sebelah kanan. "Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?"tanya Murasakibara. "Kita hanya duduk dan menunggu Kise datang, setelah itu kita akan menembaknya dengan senapan bius ini," jawab Keiji. Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk sambil memandang kegelapan dengan sinar cahaya rembulan. Sudah 3 jam menunggu, namun rupanya Kise juga belum datang. "Hooaaammm… Aka-chin, sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya Murasakibara mengantuk. "Jam 11.00 PM." Akashi melihat jam tangannya. Murasakibara menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat teman-teman yang lainnya di dalam sudah tertidur pulas. "Uuuaaahh.. Lama sekali kita menunggu dan Kise belum juga datang. Aku mau tidur dulu. Nanti bangunin ya kalau dia sudah datang." Murasakibara bersandar pada pagar kayu lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Akashi, yang harus tertidur karena tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya. Sementara Keiji dari tadi masih sibuk mengamati daerah sekelilingnya. Keiji tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Rupanya, ia sangat serius dalam melakukan hal ini. Lama-kelamaan, matanya mulai menutup perlahan-lahan. Ia berusaha membuka matanya, namun rupanya rasa kantuk tak bisa ditahankan. Sampai akhirnya, Keiji juga tertidur. Selama berjam-jam menunggu..


	14. Let's Fight Him!

**CHAPTER 14**

 **LET'S FIGHT HIM!**

 _Kreshhkk..kreshhkk..kresshhkk.._ Terdengar suara dari semak-semak. Seketika itu Keiji terbangun. Ia memandang sekeliling, namun belum ada yang menampak. Ia tidak peduli lalu kembali memejamkan matanya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, suara itu muncul lagi. Keiji lalu terbangun dan ia mendengar suara itu. Ya! Dia mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat dia membangunkan Akashi, "Akashi, Akashi. Hei Akashi! Bangun.". "Hmm..Ada apa, Maeda? Ini masih jam 4 pagi." tanya Akashi bangun. "Bersiap-siap. Ada suara dari semak-semak. Bangunkan Murasakibara". Akashi langsung berdiri dan membangunkan Murasakibara yang sedang tertidur. "Atsushi, Atsushi! Bangun, dia akan datang!". "Hmm.. Aka-chin. Kau menggangguku saja. Mimpiku belum selesai. Paling itu juga seekor rakun atau sejenisnya. Hoooaammm.." kata Murasakibara sedikit ngambek. "Hei! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermimpi. Dia akan datang dan kita harus bersiap-siap." kata Akashi tegas. "Huuhh.. Baiklah." lanjut Murasakibara.

 _Kreshhkk..kresshhkk.._ Suara itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih dekat. "Dia akan datang. Bersiap-siaplah." perintah Keiji. Makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Dan mendekat. Binatang itu akan keluar. Keiji, Akashi, dan Murasakibara mempersiapkan senjatanya. Lalu, makhluk itu keluar. Dan ia… Seekor rakun. "Huh.. Apa kau bercanda? Sudah aku bilang itu hanya rakun." omel Murasakibara. "Yah.. Murasakibara benar. Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja, Maeda," kata Akashi. "Tapi, tapi.." Keiji belum meyakinkan. "Aaahh! Gak usah ada tapi-tapian. Yang penting sekarang aku mau.." omelan Murasakibara terputus ketika seekor hewan menyerangnya. Itu seekor anjing! Itu Kise! Dia menggigit leher Murasakibara hingga terjatuh dari pondok dan terbaring di tanah. "Aaaaa! Lepaskan aku! Anjing nakal! Anjing nakal!" erang Murasakibara kesakitan sambil memukul Kise. "Cepat ambil kotak medisku dan bangunkan yang lainnya! Aku akan melawan Kise!" perintah Keiji. "Baik Maeda!" Akashi bergegas berlari ke dalam pondok lalu membangunkan semuanya. Ia juga tak lupa mengambil kotak medis milik Keiji. "A-ada apa ini?" tanya Momoi. "Anjing itu datang!" kata Akashi lari terburu-buru. Semuanya terkejut ketakutan. "Aaaaa! Ki-kita harus ba-bagimana?! A-apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" jerit Aomine. "Tenang saja! Biar kita bertiga yang akan melawannya! Kuroko, Kagami! Ayo!" aja Alex dengan semangat membara. "E-eh! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kagami. Lalu mereka berdua menyusul Alex.

Di luar terlihat Keiji sedang melawan Kise. Dia terus menembak tapi tembakannya meleset terus. Tak lama, Akashi datang dengan membawa senapan dan kotak medis. "Cepat! Kau ambil sebuah suntik! Lalu masukan cairan berwarna hitam ke dalamnya!" perintah Keiji sambil membidik. Akashi mengangguk lalu dengan cepat ia memasukan cairan hitam itu ke dalam suntik. Sementara, Murasakibara terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "Aaaaa! Lepaskan aku! Dasar anjing nakal! Lepaskan aku!". Anjing itu kemudian melepaskan gigitannya dan melengking karena Murasakibara menusukan kedua jarinya ke mata anjing itu. Keiji segera membidik dan menembak anjing itu. BUUKKK! Seseoang telah memukulnya sehingga tembakannya meleset lagi. "Hyyaa! Rasakan itu! Kau kena!" seru Alex. Kuroko pun juga tak kalah mau melawannya. "Maafkan aku Kise-kun, tapi ini satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkanmu.". Alex dan Kuroko sibuk memukul Kise seperti memukul maling yang telah mencuri, sementara Kagami dari tadi hanya menatap terus. "Be-beraninya.." ujarnya terkagum. Murasakibara masih terbaring di tanah dengan merintih karena lehernya mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. "Cepat suntik Murasakibara sebelum terlambat! Aku akan ke dalam mengambil peluru bius!" Keiji memerintahkan lagi. Dengan cepat Akashi menghampiri Murasakibara, "Harus bagian mana yang aku suntik?" tanya Akashi. "Suntik bagian lehernya!" Keiji berlari terburu-buru. Lalu Akashi menyuntikan cairan itu ke leher Murasakibara. "Aaaaa..! Aka-chin, sakit! Kenapa kau menyuntiku?" rintih Murasakibara. "Aku berusaha menyembuhkanmu. Ini perintah dari Keiji." kata Akashi. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk lemas. Tak lama kemudian, Keiji datang sambil membawa senapannya yang penuh dengan peluru bius. "Aku akan menembak Kise. Sebaiknya kau mengantarkan Murasakibara ke dalam pondok." kata Keiji berlari. Akashi hanya mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Murasakibara ke dalam pondok.

Kise terus menyerang, menggonggong, dan menggeram. Alex dan Kuroko sudah kelelahan melawannya karena ia sangat gesit dan agresif. "Kenapa anjing ini tidak mau menyerah?" tanya Alex sambil menahan serangan. "Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kuroko singkat sambil melawan Kise. Mereka berdua terus memukul dan melawannya, sementara Kagami dari tadi hanya sibuk melihat. Kelihatannya ia sangat ketakutan setelah melihat Murasakibara digigit. "Alex, Kuroko, Kagami, tahan Kise! Aku akan menembaknya!" Keiji berlari ke arah mereka. Ketiga orang itu menahan Kise dengan sekuat tenaga dan Keiji siap membidik. Namun, anjing itu menggeram dan langsung menggigit seseorang. KRAAAKKK! Kuroko digigit oleh anjing itu! Tepat pada bagian samping perutnya dan gigitannya juga menusuk tulang rusuknya yang bagian bawah. Kuroko tak bisa berteriak. Ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. Lalu ia menyeret Kuroko hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Alex langsung menjerit dan Kagami hanya terpaku ngeri melihatnya. Terlihat Kuroko dengan tubuh penuh darah pada bagian samping kirinya. Tenggorokannya kering sekali. Ia berusah menjerit namun tidak bisa. Ia berusaha membuka rahang Kise namun rahangnya tidak bisa dibuka rasanya seperti terjepit pada besi tajam. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

DOR! Terdengar suara tembakan dari sebuah senapan. Dan tembakan itu mengenai kaki Kise. Kise langsung melengking kesakitan dan melepaskan gigitannya dari Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa terbaring lemas. "Alex, Kagami! Cepat bawa Kuroko ke dalam pondok! Biar aku saja yang akan mengurus Kise!" perintah Keiji sambil bersiap membidik. Alex dan Kagami langsung menggendong Kuroko yang sudah lemas tidak berdaya, lalu membawanya ke pondok. Sementara itu, Keiji masih bersusah payah menembak Kise. 'Tch.. Sial! Kenapa dari tadi meleset terus? Dan kenapa kau masih sangat kuat? Rupanya pertahananmu sangat kuat.' kata Keiji dalam hati. Keiji terus menembak dan tembakannya mengenai bagian perut samping Kise. 'Yes! Kena lagi!' semangatnya dalam hati. Namun, Kise masih kuat berdiri dan melawan. Ia tidak tampak lemah sedikit pun. Keiji melihat peluru bius yang ada di dalam senapannya. "Gawat! tinggal 3 peluru bius!". Tanpa menyadari keadaannya, Kise langsung menergap Keiji. Senapan yang ia bawah terlempar jauh. Kise berusaha menggigit, namun Keiji menahan rahangnya. Lalu Kise menggunakan cakarnya untuk menyerang Keiji. Dan tidak berhasil. Keiji berhasil menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan ia menonjok wajah Kise. Setelah itu, Keiji langsung menendang Kise, hingga Kise melengking kesakitan. Dengan cepat, Keiji berlari dan mengambil senapannya. Kise mengejar dan Keiji menembak. Satu senapan meleset. Ia mencoba satu lagi, namun tetap meleset. 'Gawat! Tinggal satu peluru bius yang tersisa.' kata Keiji ketakutan dalam hati. Ia cepat-cepat berpikir, bagian mana yang akan ia tembak pada tubuh Kise. Leher? Leher! Ya lehernya! 'Aku akan mencoba menembak pada nagian lehernya!' lanjutnya lagi dalam hati. Kise semakin mendekat dan akan melompat. Keiji dengan kecepatannya siap membidik. 'Semoga ini berhasil.' Kemudian ia menembak peluru bius yang terakhir. Peluru bius itu melontar dan keluar dari dalam senapan. Sementara Kise sudah melompat dan akan menyerang Keiji. Peluru itu semakin bergerak cepat dan mendekati tubuh Kise.

JLEP! Sasarannya kena! Peluru bius itu mengenai tepat di leher Kise. Kise langsung terjatuh dan melengking kesakitan. Ia juga menggeliat ke sana kemari. Keiji langsung berdiri dan melihatnya. "Apakah ini berhasil?" tanya Keiji sambil memandang Kise yang menggeliat kesakitan. Lama-kelamaan, tubuhnya mulai berubah. Bulu-bulu di sekitar tubuhnya mulai menghilang secara perlahan-lahan. Ekornya mulai menghilang dan juga rahangnya serta kukunya yang tajam dan giginya yang panjang-runcing. Telinganya juga mulai berubah. Semua bentuk tubuhnya juga mulai berubah. 'Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil menembaknya!' senang Keiji dalam hati sekaligus dengan perasaan lega.


	15. Kise Returned

**CHAPTER 15**

 **KISE RETURNED AND THE VIRUS WAS GONE FOREVER.**

Kise kembali dengan normal. Dia sudah kembali seperti semula. Lalu ia bangkit dan berdiri. "Uuuaaahhh…! Ke-Keiji-senpai? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini-ssu? Ini masih agak gelap? Eh! Kenapa aku bisa disini? Bukannya tadi aku ada di danau? Keiji-senpai apa yang.." Kise bertanya-tanya panjang lebar dan Keiji langsung memeluknya. "Kise! Kau kembali!" Keiji tersenyum haru dan memeluk Kise dengan erat. "Ke-iji-sen-pai.. A-aa.." kata Kise terdesak. "Oh, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Yeeaaahhh.. Kau kembali! Kau kembali seperti normal!" kata Keiji merasa senang sekali. "Apa maksudmu kembali? Aku kan.." Kise terkejut. Ia membalikan badannya. Tidak ada ekor, tidak ada cakar. Tidak ada bulu. Tidak ada lidah yang menjuntai. Dan tidak ada cakar panjang. Kemudian, ia terdiam. "Kise. Kise," panggil Keiji. "Kyyaaaaa! Aku kembali-ssu! Aku kembali! Eh! Tapi... Nanti malam, aku berubah lagi." , "Hahahahaha.. Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi anjing rabies lagi karena virus itu sudah hilang selamanya," kata Keiji sambil tertawa. "Be-benarkah?" tanya Kise. "Iya. Aku tadi juga menembakmu dengan peluru bius," lanjut Keiji. "Ya! Terima kasih-ssu… A-apa? Pe-peluru bi-bius?" Kise terkejut. "Hahaha… Sudah, sudah. Itu bukan masalah. Aku menembaknya untuk menyembuhkanmu. Oke, aku akan memanggil teman-temanmu ya. Oi! Teman-teman! Keluarlah, Keiji sudah kembali!" seru Keiji sambil melambaikan tangannya. Semuanya pada keluar. "Kiseeee!" terlihat para teman _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang menghampirinya.

"Kyaaa! Ki-chan!" Momoi berteriak secara tiba-tiba sambil menutup matanya. Teman-teman lainnya juga dan ada yang tertawa kecil. "Kise! Bajumu kemana?" tanya Aomine menahan tawanya. "Ka-kau te-telanjang. Pfftt.." Midorima menahan tawanya sambil menutup mata. Kise melihat badannya, "Oh! Iya. _Sorry_ -ssu. Hehehe…" Kise tekekeh-kekeh. "Kise-kun. Aku membawakanmu selimut. Pakai ini supaya kau terlihat hangat." Kuroko berjalan membawa selimutnya dan memberikannya pada Kise. "Te-terima kasih, Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise senang sekali sambil menerima selimut Kuroko. Walaupun bagian tulang rusuknya masih terasa sakit, namun ia selalu amu berbuat baik pada temannya. "Baiklah, semuanya. Kise sudah kembali dan sekarang kita kembali ke pondok," kata Keiji. "Tunggu. Sekarang dia memang sudah kembali, tapi bagaimana dengan malam harinya?" tanya Himuro. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah menembaknya dengan peluru bius itu. Di dalam peluru itu ada obatnya, jadi virus rabies itu akan hilang selamanya." Keiji berjalan tenang dan mengantar Kise ke dalam pondok. Semuanya terlihat senang dan masuk ke dalam pondok. Selama beberapa hari, Kise dan teman-temannya bisa bermain dan melakukan aktivitas di sana, dari pagi, siang, bahkan malam. Sampai akhirnya, mereka pulang ke Jepang.


	16. He Was Gone Forever

**CHAPTER 16**

 **HE WAS GONE..FOREVER.**

Libur Ujian Tengah Semester telah berakhir. Terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Rupanya, Kise sedang mencari seseorang. Ya, Keiji-senpai. Ia menelusuri lorong kelas 3, namun suasana masih sepi hanya ada 1 atau 3 anak. Kemudian, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria lain. Umurnya sekitar 40 tahun. Ternyata, ia adalah kepala sekolah SMA Kaijo. "Apa yang sedang kau cari anak muda?" tanya kepala sekolah itu. "Umm.. Ano.. Pak kepala sekolah, apakah kau melihat Keiji-senpai?" tanya Kise. Kepala sekolah itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Keiji-senpai?". "Ya. Namanya Maeda Keiji. Apa pak kepala sekolah melihatnya?" tanyanya lagi. Kepala sekolah itu mengingat, "Maeda Keiji? Aku pernah mendengarnya. Oh ya Tuhan..". Namun tiba-tiba, ia sedikit terkejut dan diam sebentar. Kise terlihat bingung, "Pak kepala sekolah?". "Kau melihatnya?" tanya kepala sekolah itu. "Ya. Memang kenapa?" jawab Kise mengangguk. "Aku akan menunjukanmu sesuatu. Ikut aku." ajak kepala sekolah itu. Kise sebenarnya kebingungan, namun ia ikuti saja. "Kita mau kemana?" , "Ikuti saja aku," jawab kepala sekolah itu sambil berjalan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah gudang. 'Untuk apa kita kesini?' tanya Kise dalam hati. Kepala sekolah sedang mengeluarkan kardus-kardus kecil dari dalam rak. Rupanya, ia sedang mencari sesuatu. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Kise lagi. Namun, kepala sekolah itu tidak menjawab. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah foto. "Ini yang ingin aku tunjukan kepadamu," kata kepala sekolah sambil menyerahkan foto itu pada Kise. "Itu foto Keiji saat bermain pada pertandingan di Winter Cup," kata kepala sekolah itu. "Di Winter Cup? Wow! Keren-ssu!" Kise merasa terkagum.

"Waktu itu Keiji merupakan anak yang sangat disiplin dan baik hati. Kebetulan, Keiji anak yang sangat jago main basket jadi ia mendaftar dirinya pada klub basket. Pada saat pertandingan, Keiji sangat sulit dikalahkan. Dia sangat kuat, gesit, dan lincah. Keiji juga sangat disenangi oleh teman-temannya, baik pada tim basket maupun teman lainnya di sekolah. Suatu hari, ia memenangkan pertandingan di Winter Cup. Basket kami juara hingga peringkat ke-1 dan sekolah kami sangat bahagia atas perjuangannya. Namun, sayang sekali. Beberapa minggu setelah memenangkan kejuaraan, Keiji diculik dan dibunuh,". Mendengar penjelasan kepala sekolah, Kise terkejut, "A-apa? Diculik dan dibunuh?" tanyanya. Kepala sekolah hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan. "Tubuhnya ditemukan termutilasi di dalam sebuah rumah tua yang sudah kosong dan sampai sekarang pelaku belum ditemukan. Kemudian, ia dimakamkan. Kami sangat sedih dan terpukul karena kepergiannya. Sejak saat itu, basket kami selalu kalah. Kami tidak berada pada peringkat 1 lagi. Beberapa orang pernah melihatnya, yang terkadang muncul dan menghilang secara misterius,". Kise merasa tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Aku pernah melihatnya dan ia selalu mengatakan jika aku harus berwaspada pada waktu tertentu. Sepertinya, dia sangat merindukan sekolah ini dan selalu mengawasi keadaan orang-orang yang akan terjadi hal-hal buruk. Mungkin, jika kau lihat penampakannya dia hanya berusaha agar kau bisa berhati-hati," lanjut kepala sekolah berbicara panjang-lebar. Kise menjadi kaku. Tenggorokannya kering sekali. "Oh iya. Jika kau ingin melihat-lihat fotonya lebih banyak, aku masih memilikinya di dalam kardus itu. Aku harus kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah karena ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan." Kepala sekolah itu berjalan mendahului Kise dan keluar dari gudang. Kise kemudian mengingat apa yang dialaminya saat bersama Keiji. Badannya gemetaran, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Sekali lagi ia melihat foto Keiji saat memenangkan pertandingan basket di Winter Cup. "Keiji-senpai diculik dan dibunuh? Ja-jadi sela-lama i-ini, a-aku b-berte-ma-an denga—an…" , "Itulah mengapa aku selalu memperingatkanmu untuk selalu berhati-hati Kise," ucapannya terputus ketika sebuah suara parau terdengar dari belakangnya. Kise terkejut dan membalik badannya. Ia justru bertambah ketakutan. Dilihatnya, Keiji sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tubuh yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan tembus pandang. Ada beberapa anggota tubuh yang hilang, terutama pada tangan dan kakinya. Kise hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. Ia tidak bisa berteriak. "Selalu berhati-hati Kise dan jadilah anak yang baik. Sampai jumpa kawan." kata Keiji sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang secara misterius. Dan sejak saat itu, Kise tidak pernah melihat Keiji lagi di sekolahnya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Sudah cukup untuk cerita Kise-nya. Maaf klo auhtor membuatnya kurang serem, gore kurang, bad english dalam beberapa chapter maupun kata-kata lainnya karena ane gak lancar bahasa inggris alias inggris ngaco, typo, dan juga kesalahan lainnya. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membacanya. Author akan membuat lagi jika ada ide horror yang lebih banyak.  
**


End file.
